


Lets Talk about Sex

by QuietReader25



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Friendship, Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietReader25/pseuds/QuietReader25
Summary: Lorenzo comes to Magnus' apartment hoping to get some advice on dating a Shadowhunter.However, the question Lorenzo asks is not what Magnus was quite expecting.(Or my attempt at humour because I wanted an excuse for Lorenzo to call Andrew 'Andy.')





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people,
> 
> This ones for all the lovely people on AO3.
> 
> I just love Reyhill (Underey?) and I wish they had done more in the series.
> 
> Thank you

When Lorenzo barged into Magnus' apartment on a Friday evening, the Warlock was a little surprised to say the least.  
  
Sure, he and Lorenzo's friendship had been better since their experience in Edom - character building Alec had called it.  
  
But Magnus didn't think they had reached that point in their friendship in which they could barge into each others houses.  
  
Well, maybe they had, Magnus thought as Lorenzo strode in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Magnus," Lorenzo greeted, stopping in front of the Warlock.  
  
"Lorenzo, how nice of you to drop by. I'd say come in but I see you've already done that," Magnus replied, giving a smile as Lorenzo had the decency to look a little embarressed.  
  
"Magnus I -" Lorenzo started then looked around as if trying to find something.  
"Is Alec home?"  
  
Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
"No," he said. "As Inquisitor he needs to stay a bit later at the office."  
  
Magnus smiled at all the changes Alec had made since he became Inquisitor with Shadowhunter and Downworlder relations improving as a result of his hard work.  
  
Hard work that often kept him at the office until the late hours of the night.  
  
A night like tonight.  
  
Magnus sighed internally but tried not to think about it, (Alec would always make up for their long seperation) turning his attention to the other warlock who looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Good," Lorenzo said, "because there's a rather  . . . private matter I would like to discuss with you."  
  
Now that piqued Magnus' interest.  
  
He gestered for Lorenzo to sit down on the couch as he sat down himself, conjuring a cup of tea for both of them.  
  
Lorenzo gripped the handle of the teacup so tightly Magnus thought it would break.  
  
"By all means do tell and I will try to help as much as I can," Magnus said kindly.  
  
Lorenzo opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it before opening it again as if trying to find the best place to start.  
  
Magnus simply sipped his tea as Lorenzo gaped like a fish before him.  
  
Finally, Lorenzo took a deep breath. "As you're married to a Shadowhunter, I was wondering if you could give me some advice."  
  
Ok.  
  
Definitely not the direction Magnus thought this conversation would go.  
  
"Okay . . ." Magnus said and waited for Lorenzo to elaborate.  
  
Lorenzo took a desperate sip of his tea, probably scolding his mouth in the process, refusing to meet Magnus' eyes.  
  
"I was wondering . . . what they might like."  
  
Magnus leaned forward, eyes imploring towards Lorenzo as the Warlock hesitated.  
  
As Magnus took another sip of his tea, Lorenzo continued.  
  
"What do they like in bed?"  
  
Magnus spat out his tea.  
  
" _What_?!" He choked out, coughing and spluttering.  
  
Lorenzo was now bright red, glaring slightly at Magnus.  
  
"I am not going to repeat myself."  
  
Once Magnus stopped choking, magically cleaning away the mess, did he ask, "why do you want to know? You're not suddenly interested in mine and Alec's sex life, are you?"  
  
Lorenzo spluttered.  
  
"Absolutely no!" He said indignantly. "I was  . . . I was just asking for a friend -"  
  
"Lorenzo, is this about Andrew?"  
  
At Magnus' words, Lorenzo looked up at him then back down at his teacup.  
  
"As you know Magnus, we've been dating for a while," Lorenzo spoke quietly still looking at the teacup. "And during that time I found out that Andy-"  
  
" _Andy_?" Magnus inturrpted, smiling at the way Lorenzo glared at him, a blush spreading along his cheeks.  
  
As much as Magnus loved to tease Lorenzo about _Andy_ , he gestured for the Warlock to continue.  
  
"Anyway, I found that this is Andy's first relationship and I want . . . well I want it to be perfect for him so -"  
  
"So he doesn't look at someone else, another shadowhunter and wonder why he's with you. So he doesn't leave you." Magnus finished softly, letting his own insecurities bleed through.  
  
He would be lying if he said he didn't lie awake at night, in the early development of his and Alec's relationship, often wondering if the shadowhunter would one day wake up and see in Magnus everything he was brought up to hate.

Or that another shadowhunter would catch Alec's eye and he would leave Magnus.  
  
And judging by the way Lorenzo was looking at hime now, he had had the same feeling.  
  
Immortality had its virtues but it would always lead to the inevitable: people, the ones they loved, would always leave them.  
  
It was a few minutes before Lorenzo spoke again.  
  
"I just want his first time to be perfect, so I want all the help I can get. And I thought since you asked Alec to take the next step -"  
  
"I didn't. He did."  
  
Magnus had to smile at the surprise on Lorenzo's.  
  
"Alec asked?" He said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, he did. Rather enthusiastically."  
  
Lorenzo looked like he was trying to mull the idea of sweet, shy Alexander being the one to ask to take the next step in their relationship.  
  
"Lorenzo," he began. "It doesn't matter what you do right or wrong, this is a first for both you and Andy-" Lorenzo rolled his eyes. "You're going to make mistakes, you're going to fight, to make up. But the most important thing is that you'll always come back to each, if you are willing to go through with the realtionship, if you love him."  
  
"I do," Lorenzo said instantly. "I haven't told him because I don't want to rush into things but . . ." He broke off, placing the teacup down on the table and standing up, Magnus following him as he went towards the door.  
  
"You're right," he said, "I shouldn't be worried. I -"  
He turned to the Warlock. "Thank you Magnus. For your help, for everything," he said genuinley.  
  
He beamed as Lorenzo went to leave opening the door.  
  
"You're welcome, Lorenzo. I'm glad I could be of help."  
  
Before he could leave, Magnus added, "oh and about what shadowhunters like Alexander does loved to be told what to do, he can be such a good boy but he can be quite dominant when he wants to be," he said with a wink towards Lorenzo as the other blushed, groaning with embarressment as he shut the door.  
  
Magnus laughed.  
  
A lot had changed between the two in the last year.  
  
Changes that Magnus was thankful for.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people,
> 
> I’m back 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> A big thank you to all the people who commented and liked my work!

Underhill walked into the office with the full intention of talking about sex.

He had been thinking about whether or not to ask the only person he knew in the similar situation as him - Alec.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt sure he could ask his boss - well, ex boss - about his sex life.

By the end of the evening he was confident he could do it without acting like an idiot.

 

Needless to say his bravo flew out the window the minute he walked into the office.

 

However it was too late to back out- especially since he’d all but barged into the office, Alec’s head snapping up from whatever he was reading the minute Underhill stepped in.

 

“Underhill,” Alec said with a small smile, a look of surprise on his face. He stood up from the desk he was sat at, the piles of paper work forgotten. 

Ever since Alec had become Inquisitor he had been swapped with paperwork on working on bettering relationships between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders often travelling to and from Alicante and New York.

 

Underhill quickly shut the door, taking a seat as Alec gestured for them to sit down.

 

That’s when Underhill saw _it_.

 

The huge hickey on the side Alec’s neck.

 

Looks like somebody had been busy last night, Underhill though, smiling to himself.

 

“How are you?” Alec asked. “I hope everything is ok.”

 

Underhill snapped his gaze back to Alec and muttered a quiet, _fine_ , internally hitting himself in the face.

 

He had been all ready to ask but now he just sat there, unsure of what to say.

 

Alec must have sensed his sudden unease because he suddenly sat forward, a frown on his face as he said, “is everything ok.”

 

Ok, this was it, Underhill thought as he took a deep breath. 

 

“I was wondering if you could give me some advice.”

 

Confused, Alec waited for Underhill to continue.

 

Maybe he wanted advise on patrols. Or maybe archery-

 

“I was wondering if you could give me some advice on . . . you know . . . about dating a warlock.” Underhill stuttered out.

 

Good, he’d managed to at least get a sentence out.

 

Alec nodded, still confused though.

 

He knew Underhill had been dating Lorenzo for a while now, having met at his and Magnus’ wedding nearly a year ago.

 

Maybe he needed help in wooing the warlock. 

 

Alec smiled to himself. 

 

Oh yes, he definitely knew how to sweep Magnus off his feet. Especially from being such a good boy like last night -

 

“I heard,” Underhill began, pulling Alec out of his thoughts, “that they can be quite . . . magical.”

 

Alec nodded, frowning. “Of course they are,” he said obviously, “they are warlocks after all.”

 

Underhill stared at him, unsure of what to say.

 

He opened his mouth to say more but Alec interrupted.

 

“I mean, they have to be magical, it’s in their blood. I assume you already know this but I’m not sure why you need advice-“

 

Finally, Underhill couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“I heard they are quite magical . . . in more, uh, _intimate_ ways.”

 

Alec froze, finally understanding.

 

Oh. 

 

_Oh_. 

 

Alec coughed awkwardly. “I mean, yeah they can be quite . . . uh . . . magical when they want to be-“

 

He paused looking at Underhill who looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him.

 

Alec’s face softened. 

 

“Underhill,” he said gently. “Is this about Lorenzo?”

 

Underhill’s eyes flickered up in response, vulnerability written all over his face.

 

“It’s . . . It’s just I don’t know what to do exactly. I’ve never been in a relationship, he’s my first and I’m not sure. I . . . I’ve been thinking about taking the next step with him, but I’m not sure what to do, what he might like.”

 

He looked at Alec, almost pleadingly. “So I thought I’d come to you. I just don’t want to mess this up.”

 

“Underhill,” Alec said softly, “you couldn’t mess this up if you tried. I know Lorenzo may be a bit egocentric-“ Underhill gave a small laugh - “but I know he’ll be patient with you, he’ll understand that this is your first. And if he doesn’t, he’ll have me to answer to.”

 

Underhill let out a chuckle. 

 

“You’re right,” he said after a moment, standing up and heading towards the door.

 

Alec smiled, glad he could be of help to his friend. 

 

“Oh, Underhill, before you go,” Alec called before Underhill opened the door. “Just be careful when you’re . . . you know . . . doing it,” and Underhill’s jaw dropped.

 

Was Alec seriously having the protection while having sex talk with him?

 

Realising what he’d said, Alec’s eyes widened comically.

 

“No, no, not like that. I mean just be ready if Lorenzo reveals his warlock.”

 

A surprised look passed over Underhill’s face.

 

“They really do that?” He asked while Alec blushed.

 

“Sometimes,” he replied, “when they lose control.”

 

Underhill simply shrugged. “I don’t think I’ll be that good to make a 400 year old warlock lose control,” he said but Alec shook his head.

 

“I managed to,” Alec blurted out and Underhill’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

 

“You?” He asked. “You made Magnus lose control.”

 

Alec was blushing furiously, his whole head the shade of a tomato.

 

“Stranger things have happened,” he said simply.

 

Underhill chuckled. That was certainly true.

 

He opened the door, but turned to Alec as he was about to leave.

 

“Oh and Alec,” the Shadowhunter turned to Underhill expectantly, “I’m not surprised you make Magnus lose control. Judging by that hickey on your neck I’d say you both got a little carried away.” 

 

He grinned as Alec slapped a hand over his neck, eyes wide with horror.

 

That just made Underhill laugh even more as he let the door shut behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was ok as a second chapter.
> 
> I’m thinking about delving into writing more mature/explicit scenes of Malec but I’m not sure yet.
> 
> Thank you reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please leave comments.
> 
> I'm wondering whether to make one from Underhill's perspective where he asks Alec? 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
